A like master cylinder is known from German published patent application 32 19 042. In order to be able to connect the above-mentioned compensating line, the housing of the prior known master cylinder contains a radial outlet duct in which a compensating valve is arranged whose closure member closes and/or opens a compensating port terminating into the pressure chamber. To actuate the closure member, there is provision of a ball-shaped thrust member cooperating with the master cylinder piston and being guided in the compensating port at a distance from the closure member. At its front end, the housing of the known master cylinder contains a fill hole which represents a hydraulic connection between the pressure chamber and a pressure-fluid supply reservoir and is controllable by means of a feed valve operable by the master cylinder piston.
What has to be considered less favourable in the priorly known master cylinder are the comparatively high manufacturing and assembling costs which above all are due to the employment of several component parts which are required in particular for realising the feed valve and compensating valve.